Inuyasha's New Group Member
by BugBite14
Summary: There is another character now and she is now in the group to help in the fight to destroy Naraku. She has amazing powers and she helps Inuyasha and Kagome get together! This is my first fanfic so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Title Unknown

My name is Hope Iris. A few years ago I lived as an average teenage girl living in Orlando, Florida. I just turned 13 before I woke up in a completely different place from where I lived. I was in feudal era Japan, but I didn't realize that at the time. Before all of this I was slouching on the couch watching another episode of Inuyasha. I have already seen every one of the episodes and each and every one of the movies, but the author never continued it so I unwillingly gave up on that idea of them finishing the series. After the episode I wondered off to sleep trying to think of what it would be like if I suddenly appeared on the last episode the author wrote. _Would I have any special powers? Would I be able to join them on the adventure to destroy Naraku? Would they like me?_ My mind was full of questions at the moment, but unexpectedly I woke up to deafening cricket chirps to notice the whole gang sleeping!

I shot up with eagerness and noticed I was in a sleeping bag. I stood up to eagerly glance a peek at everybody. I first spotted, Inuyasha who slept soundly sitting up with his arms and legs crossed and everybody else (Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara) sleeping in their sleeping bags. I couldn't believe my eyes. I got up and tried to see if it was all a phenomenal dream. I tried to wonder off a little so I pinch myself, but as I feared I felt that pinch and winced a little at the though of this being real. I tried to stalk back, but I didn't notice what I had done. I stumbled and caught myself right before I hit the ground. It took me a while to take in that I stepped on a twig. I knew I probably woke up Inuyasha. He had excellent hearing and I knew that would wake him. I slowly walked back to my sleeping bag, but it was too late for that now. I swiftly turned to noticed Inuyasha's ears perk up. He slowly opened his eyes and he instantly got up in a flash and took out his sword. He gazed at me in wonder probably because of how I dressed.

"Who are you?!" he said raising voice as well as his sword. Everybody woke to him shout at me, but reserved quiet to hear what I had to say.

"My name is Hope," I announced "Hope Iris. And no need to tell me yours, I know yours Inuyasha."

"How do you know my name and tell me, are you working for …" he try to say but I slit through his words like a knife in butter.

"No need to worry I'm not working for Naraku." I sweetly smiled at him but he didn't return it back.

"How did you know I was going to ask you that?!" Inuyasha glanced suspiciously at me. Raising his blade towards me.

I thought to myself for a quick minute then answered in a know it all voice "I can see all of your past and I know everything that you guys have accomplished." I lied, but I couldn't inform them they were on a TV show. They'd assume I was crazy.

"Prove it!!!" Inuyasha yelled with doubt.

"Ok I will." I answered in high confidence. I then turned to Kagome and said "You're not from this time. You belong 500 years into the future in Japan. You live with your mother, brother, your grandpa, and you have a cat. You found Inuyasha under a spell and took out the arrow that pinned him to the sacred tree. You guys used to hate each other, but you've grown closer. You have sacred arrows, because you are the reincarnation of Kikyo. You also can see the Jewel shards. I could continue but there's way too much that it would take forever."

Kagome stared at me with shock at how I knew so greatly.

I then turned to Miroku. "Miroku I'm sorry your father died. I know he died because the wind tunnel sucked him in. You're on this journey to kill Naraku, because he cursed your great grandfather with the wind tunnel and you don't want the same fate." Then I started to raise my voice while continuing "And I know how perverted you are! I can't believe you, going around asking women to bare your children when you don't even know them!! And if you already asked Sango and she said yes why do you keep asking other women!!!" I calmed down and then turned to Sango. She as well as Miroku stood shocked.

In an instant I calmed down and then peacefully I continued to state what I knew "Sango I'm sorry that your mother and father are dead too. And I'm sorry about your brother. Naraku needs to pay for what he's doing to your brother. I can't believe he would stoop so low. He's controlling your brother, but he also knows who you are. Remember the swarm of rat demons; he must have broken free of his grasp. He only fought, because he was being watched by Naraku. Don't worry you will find him. Anyways let us continue shall we? You are a strong willed demon slayer and have a demon cat named Kirara. You are strong, pretty, and nice job, because I wouldn't be able to put up with Miroku." I giggled a bit then looked at Shippo. Miroku smiled and rubbed the back of his head as if he had done nothing.

"I'm sorry about your dad, but I'm happy the Thunder Brothers paid for it. I know you fell in love a couple of times when you guys stopped at a village. And I think it's mean that Inuyasha keeps hitting you on the head." I looked at him sweetly and shot a death glare at Inuyasha. Then I continued "I also know most of your tricks. You have fox fire, the giant top, the whining mushrooms, and lots more." He sighed at the fact I knew all his tricks I just smiled sweetly at him.

I turned around to Inuyasha and said "You never saw your father, The Great Dog Demon, before he died and your mother died. I know a few flash backs you've had." I stopped for a moment and realized I could hear his thoughts. Then I stared at him and everything went blurry. I then had a strange dream or… a vision! It included Inuyasha and Kagome! It became blurry again and I went back to the present… or the past. He noticed him staring at me and continued. "Oh I forgot to tell you I can see a little bit in the future and if you really want I could tell you it, but not right now. And I can read your minds. Anyway fifty years ago you fell for a priestess named Kikyo. And she died from Naraku taking your form and him steeling the Jewel of Four Souls, but she thought it was really you so she shot you to the tree. You were under a spell for 50 years. Kikyo died right after she shot you and the jewel was burned with her body. Then 50 years later Kagome took out the arrow and you traveled to find Naraku and kill him. I know you turn into a human during the first new moon. Your also a half demon, but don't worry I'm not saying it's a disadvantage though. Your tough as it is and your really stubborn and won't move on from your past. Oh and Inuyasha …. Stop going back to Kikyo! She's dead ok! So get on with your life already!" He was furious, but Kagome was sad and she knew I was right. Then I continued "Inuyasha, I know you're in love with Kagome so just kiss and get over it!! Kagome I know you love him too so don't act innocent with me! Just tell Koga he's just a friend." I stopped and looked at them. They were as red as a STOP sign, but they were more embarrassed than steaming mad.

"So there, I proved I could tell the past, I can read minds, and I can tell the future." I said in an annoyed tone. There was a long awkward silence.

"Well now that you know about us what about you?" Sango finally announced breaking the silence.

"Well I came from the future just like Kagome, but I'm not from Japan I'm from America." They looked confused. "Kagome you know what I'm talking about right?" I asked. Kagome nodded in agreement so I continued "I'm thirteen and live with two annoying little brothers and my mom and my dad. I'd love to join your group. I hate Naraku as much as you guys do, because I hate seeing people getting killed and tortured because of him." I stopped and they looked at me with bizarre expressions. I asked why and they said my appearance changed and I looked like a blend stuck between Kagome and Inuyasha. Then I strutted to a little pond near by and smiled evilly. I gracefully skipped back and they shot confused and suspicious looks toward me.

"Do you guys remember me telling you about me and how I could tell the future?" They all nodded slowly and still had puzzled, distrustful looks on there faces. "Well I saw something in the future. It was about Inuyasha's daughter." I was smiling evilly and everybody looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was still listening intently though, so I went on. "Anyway he has a daughter with….." Everybody leaned in to hear what I would say next. I wanted to deepen their ideas of who it could be and to create more tension. "Well you guys I'm awfully tired I'll tell you in the morning maybe, besides I don't want to be tired on a long walk. Goodnight!" I said in a taunting voice. They watched as I lay back on my sleeping bag and slowly closed my eyes. Inuyasha was about to protest but then yawned and noticed how tired he was. So he went back over to the tree and fell asleep in a matter of seconds in his normal way (arms and legs crossed) and they strolled towards their sleeping bags slumped back to bed, too. I smiled with such a devilish grin I nearly started to snicker. I then found myself asking questions. _How did I change like that? I wonder if I do have a power after all._ I gradually fell asleep still smiling and drowning in my thoughts.

The morning sun woke me up and when my eyes slowly crept open I saw every body with their weapons pointed towards me! "What the heck!! What did I…." I stopped to notice my voice had changed. My eyes widened. It sounded similar to Naraku's voice. I looked at them and was afraid that they were going to kill me.

"What the heck is happening to me? It's me you guys I swear! I don't even know how I keep changing forms. All I remember last night was having a nightmare about Naraku and….. Oh my god!! I think …. I think I change into whoever I think about! I have another power!" They all suspiciously gazed into my eyes as if trying to see if it was really me. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"That sounds like what Naraku does! Prove you're not him!" Inuyasha said. I thought how I could prove it and then I knew how to.

"Ok one time you had a flashback of when you were little. It was when you were running through the forest and demons were coming after you. And when you came to a cliff you quickly hid on the edge below the tip. It was like a small cave." I said. His eyes widened a bit still staring at me. He thought to himself and realized that he did have a flashback like that. He then put away his sword and the others put away their weapons as well. "I told you I could read minds.

"I wonder if I have the person's powers that I turn into?!" I was smiling evilly then trance formed into Inuyasha. "Now let's see…" I turned into Inuyasha and I took his sword from right under his nose and said "How do you trance form it Inuyasha? I just want to see if I can please?" Then Inuyasha looked at me and laughed hysterically.

"As if you have what it takes! The sword won't trance form! You idiot!" he said laughing so hard he fell on the ground, but it stopped right when I got it to trance form.

"Yah! Now that's what I'm talking about and I can lift it with one hand! Now let's see," I said aiming towards some trees then I screamed "WINDSCAR!!!" And the windscar shot towards the trees leaving big scars on the ground from were I shot it.

"Ha did you see that! I knew I could do it!" I said not noticing that Inuyasha was steamed and came stomping over and took it away from me. He sheathed it and went back over.

"Hey Kagome can I try shooting an arrow please?" I pleaded and then she nodded smiling. I took the bow and arrow and changed into Kagome. I asked for a marker witch I knew she had one in her back pack and I drew a circle on the tree and I drew a dot in the middle. It was a target. Everyone watched as I lined up the arrow and shot it. As it was shot I could see pink and purple surround it. I was so excited and knew it was a sacred arrow. It even hit right in the middle. Everyone looked at me with surprised expressions on their faces.

"What! Stop starring at me!!" I screamed getting nervous.

"How can we? You just found out about a power that could be close to invincible. Naraku would try to absorb your power I bet." Miroku said. He was thinking to himself.

"Hey I could change into Inuyasha's daughter and I could continue to be her until a battle or something." I said with confidence. They all looked at me.

"Hey you never told us who Inuyasha gets married to!" Miroku said.

"Oh yah…um Inuyasha do you just want to know or should I just say it?" I asked politely.

He thought hard and then answered faintly "Just me." I nodded and took him behind a tree and said "Inuyasha you are going to marry Kagome, but if things don't go as planned it won't be true so heed my warning don't screw it up!" I stopped and had another vision of his daughter and continued "And if you do marry her you guys will have a half demon daughter named …… Well I think you should just go with how much I've told you. Trust me; she is adorable so go with Kagome ok." I smiled, but he looked a little dizzy so I helped him back over to the group. They looked at me still desperately wanting to know who he was going to marry.

"Do you want me to tell Kagome?" I asked Inuyasha. He just nodded. I took hold of her arm and told her exactly what I told Inuyasha. She was as red as a tomato when she came back. She smiled at Inuyasha who was also really red.

"So who is it you guys? Come on spit it out!" Miroku and Sango said in a desperate way.

"I'm just going to say it ok Inuyasha. Ok Inuyasha marries Kagome! They have a beautiful daughter." After cheers I had a vision… This one happens to be about Inuyasha's daughter and Koga's son! I smiled "Oh and you should know something else Inuyasha." Everyone quieted down and I said "Your daughter falls for Koga's son!"

"WHAT!!!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs. I laughed so hard I fell to the ground.

"What do you mean she fell in love with that pathetic excuse of a wolf?!" Inuyasha said. He only made me laugh more.

I calmed down and stated "Oh be quiet. Trust me she really loves him and he really loves her so don't mess her life up. Oh and after she falls for him don't leave Kagome alone. Don't ask why but I can tell you something really bad is going to happen and Koga's son will die. And she'll never get over it. Like father like daughter I guess." I smiled and turned to Sango.

"Sango do you want to know your future?" she nodded so I proceeded "You'll have many beautiful kids. And your husband will be…." Sango and Miroku leaned in. "Miroku!" Miroku stood up will a smile from ear to ear. He looked as happy as a lark. Sango just stood there as red as a chili pepper.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT!!!!!!" she slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Everybody looked her then turned to Miroku who had a red slap mark on his face.

"What did he do? Oh wait let me guess he touched your butt?" I said with a steamed look on my face. I shot a death glare at him and he smiled rubbing the back of his head. I knew he was scared of getting one slap from each Sango and me.

"YOU PERVERT!!" I screamed and I also slapped him as hard as I could. Everybody looked at him with skeptic looks on their faces.

"Hey shouldn't we get going?" I said with excitement.

"We don't need you! We have plenty of weirdoes in our group anyway!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha that wasn't nice! Where would she go? Besides she can help us defeat Naraku even if she didn't have powers!" Kagome said. She smiled warmly at me and I returned a warm smile back to her.

"Yah right she's just another amateur, psycho, lunatic, who has problems. Just drop her off at the next town. We don't need help from a mortal that we hardly know." He said annoyed.

"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!!!" Kagome screeched as I watched him hit the ground with a loud thud. I smiled, turned and ran up to Kagome's side. Everyone looked at Inuyasha for a second and then continued along with us.

"Hey don't forget about me! Kagome come on!" he yelled trying to get their attention, but we just continued along the path.

***

We continued to walk along a path that soon led us to a village. It was nearing dark so Miroku, as always, tricked the villagers so that we would get one of the nicest huts to sleep in for the night. He told them there was an upset demon haunting the village and he would exercise it. Of course he did and we all ate in the best hut while talking.

Inuyasha kept staring as she ate. I read his mind and he apparently was thinking about how beautiful she looked. When Inuyasha proceeded to eat Kagome was thinking how gorgeous he looked. I couldn't help myself any longer and without thinking I blurted out "Inuyasha, are you scared to tell Kagome your true feelings about her? I know why too, your scared she doesn't feel the same way about you, aren't you? Come on I already know the truth." It took me awhile to realize what I said, but I didn't care. I smiled brightly at them both. Kagome's face turned a bright crimson. Inuyasha did too, but he looked away so no one saw him.

"Well Inuyasha is it true that you have feelings for me?" Kagome asked desperately. He didn't answer for a while, but then twisted to look at Kagome and then turned back to me.

"What's it to ya" he said uneasily at me. I smiled and turned to Kagome.

"Well what about you? I already know the truth. You screamed it when you were being controlled by Naraku's baby incarnation. Don't you remember? Inuyasha was a second to late to hear you and it's a shame." I said with a huge smile on my face. Miroku and Sango were listening intently to hear what they would say. Kagome and Inuyasha looked up at each other. Their eyes met and they both looked deep within each others glistening eyes and they both smiled sweetly and then turned back to me still with blushes on their faces.

"Ok! …… I …love…Kagome. There are you happy now." he said calmly. He turned to Kagome to see what she had to say. Everybody could see she was very happy he emitted he liked her. She thought for a second. _If he had the strength to say that I do to. Still I can't believe he told me how he feels; in front of the whole group. Alright hear it goes._

"Inuyasha …I love you too." she said weakly. Inuyasha twisted around and she hugged him tightly. He was overwhelmed, but managed to hug her back. When they let go Kagome kissed him on the cheek and everybody smiled while Inuyasha blushed.

"So are you guys a thing now? You know a couple?" I asked desperately. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes, we are." Kagome said so quietly that only Inuyasha, Shippo, and I heard it because I was in the form of his daughter who is a half demon. Demons have superior hearing. I smiled with a pleased expression.

They sat there gazing into each others eyes until Miroku butted in and said "So what is our schedule for tomorrow?"

"I don't know about you guys but I want to stay one more night and rest." I said eagerly.

Miroku answered "Yah I'll go with that idea. What about you Sango?" He winked at her and she blushed.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if we stayed another night." she said as she nodded.

"Inuyasha come with me for a minute." Kagome said as she stood up. He nodded and stood up too. Before he could do anything else Kagome grabbed his hand and run out into the forest with him running beside her. I wondered why she ran off like that so I followed them a good distance away so they couldn't see me. They slowed down when they thought they were away from everybody. They finally stopped when they were deep in the woods. I stopped too and hid behind a tree.

"Inuyasha are you still going after the jewel to become a full demon?" she asked calmly.

"Maybe I don't know. I thought I would but so far I've only been a blood thirsty monster when ever I transform like that. I don't think I should use the jewel if that's going to happen." he said softly.

Kagome wanted to smile, but continued to act serious. She hugged him and said "Maybe you can't use the jewel, but maybe I can." He pulled away and looked at her in a serious manner.

"Kagome why do you want to use the jewel?" he said very calmly but in a severe way as well.

"I won't become a full demon I could become a half demon like you. I could let Koga and Sango's brother keep their shards. Then I could use it to protect me and then I could do much more in a fight like use claws or you could let me use one of your fangs to make me a sword." she said as she made a puppy dog face at him. After a while staring at him she continued "I just want to be able to do more in battle then fling arrows everywhere." she whispered softly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Kagome I speak for everyone when I say its way to risky. Please I love you and don't want anything to happen to you." he said very concerned.

"If you love me so much then kiss me. And it has to be with all your heart." she said smiling. She knew it was childish to say, but she longed to kiss him ever since her eyes set on him the first day they met.

He didn't hesitate. He swooped her up in his arms spinning through the air and kissed her with so much passion she was overwhelmed, but she quickly kissed him back.

_Aw that's sweet. He finally kissed her. FINALLY!! _I thought and laughed. I was thinking, _it took him that long to kiss her, man. And all I took was me to butt in and say something._ I stopped laughing when I noticed them standing right above me. I could tell they were furious by their facial expressions.

"Hi guys what a beautiful night isn't it?" I said sweating and in a flash I turned into Inuyasha's daughter and ran as fast as I could back to the hut, but I wasn't fast enough. Inuyasha caught up to me and jumped right in front of me. I knew I didn't have a choice so I stopped right in front of him before I ran into him. I was centimeters away and he hit me on the head as hard as he could. I was upset, but I knew I had it coming.

"Inuyasha don't hit her." she yelled lightly at him. She was steamed at me though.

"Oh who cares I'm just happy you two are finally together. It doesn't even matter because you're going to have a daughter anyway. Duh remember?" I said pointing to myself. I was still Inuyasha's daughter. They looked at each other then looked away as fast as a humming bird can fly. They started to blush, but I just stood there smiling at them. "Oh and hope you like demons Kagome." I continued.

"Why?" they both asked as a couple would. They were desperate to know what my horrible reason would be.

"In the future you use half of the jewel to turn yourself into a half demon so you could protect yourself if Inuyasha was away." I paused to let my words ravel in their minds, but after awhile I continued saying "I better go to leave you two alone and to get some sleep."

"Wait! How clear are your visions?" Kagome asked.

"Cristal!" I yelled back already half way back to the hut.

When I got back I found Sango and Miroku making out!!! It took them a second to realize I was standing right over them in a fuse of awe and disgust. Sango pushed Miroku away and blushed to a point I didn't know was possible. Miroku was smiling at me and rubbing the back of his head. His face was covered in lipstick. After a while the fire went out in the small, but warm fireplace. Sango and I went to our room and when we got there I almost flooded her mind with questions.

"What was that? Was I interrupting something?"I asked hastily.

"Yes!"

We both turn our heads to the door and as I opened the door I saw Miroku standing in the door way.

"I need to talk to Sango, Hope. Please let me in." I could tell in his eyes he wanted to ask her some important questions so I open the door and walked out while he walked in he shut the door behind him and I walked away. I walked back to the room with the fireplace and shut the door behind me.

"Hello, and who might you be?" said a voice from the other side of the room. A chill went down my back and the hair on the back of my head stood tall. The voice made goose bumps appear so fast it made another chill go down my spine.

"Why do you want to know? I know everything about you and every horrible thing you've ever done, Naraku. That must make you upset. I know everything about you, but you know nothing about me. This is interesting indeed." I said as my words struck him with fear.

"Really you know everything about me do you? Then tell me how you know all this." He said in a threatening voice. He stepped out into the light. He appeared curious to know everything about me.

"I have powers beyond your reach you impudent dishonorable whelp!" I screeched through my pearly whites. He looked very angry and disappointed.

"Oh really what powers may I ask do you possess?" he asked calmer than he looked.

"I'm not telling you!!! I know you use to be a bandit. Your whole body was burned so Kikyo had to take care of you, but you got tired laying there while she's trying to help you. You gave your heart and soul to demons just to be with Kikyo, but fait ran another path. You turned into an evil half demon known as Naraku." I hissed through my teeth.

"That's all?" he started to smirk, but he continued "What is your name? And tell me why you look like Inuyasha and Kagome." He asked curiously.

"I told you my powers are far too great for you. I can shape shift. I'm not telling you anything else you incompetent foul." I sneered. He chuckled an evil laugh.

"You stupid girl! I have that control, too." He said as he laughed.

I started to laugh too, which struck him home. "I didn't finish you coward! You indeed have that ability, but I have this ability to a level you can only dream of!" I chuckled as I transformed into the one person he can't kill. "Let's see, how can I torture you? Oh wait I know." I said as my transformation was complete. I trance formed into a girl, but she was no ordinary girl. When I stepped out into the light Naraku gasped in shock.

"Kikyo?" he asked as if he were in love. I grabbed Kagome's bow and arrow she left behind to go for a walk with Inuyasha. I held it up and pointed it towards Naraku. He chuckled as if he thought it was a joke. "You think you have her powers you ungrateful witch." He hissed.

"Yes!! Yes I do!!" I roared back while letting the arrow go strait toward his heart. It pierced him in his chest and burnt the rim of the piercing. A toxic miasma was freed from the hole. I tried to get away, but the miasma got to me before I could leap away. My vision was failing fast. All I could see were colored shapes of Naraku. Naraku quickly got to my side. _Is this the end? I'm going to die here?_ I was quickly picked up and I could tell it was Naraku. I tried to scream, but nothing came out of my mouth. I felt my as if there was no hope left in the world. _He's going to absorb me! Help! Help!_ I said in my thoughts. My vision finally faded. I couldn't see anything. I felt as if I was falling unconscious and my thoughts cleared my head, but I heard something right before I was out cold. I heard the door slam open and a surge of anticipation was in the now poisoned air. I felt my body fall to the floor with a quiet thud. I also heard a voice right above me. It, with a relief, happened to be Inuyasha's voice.

"Inu...yash...a?" I tried to ask, but there was no response. I felt myself being lift into the air and carried out of the room, down the hall, and stopped to a door. I was brought into the room and set down on a soft blanket. It felt good, but what intruded my mind was _who the heck brought me hear? Was it Naraku? Or was it Inuyasha? _I couldn't see, move, or say anything. I felt my mind wonder off and in seconds I fell asleep.

***

When I woke to sunlight in my face I still couldn't see well. I did see shapes and colors, but not details. I saw what appeared to be Kagome looking down on me.

"Why do you even try I imagine she's still unconscious." said what seemed to be Inuyasha's gruff voice.

"Inuyasha we have to try. She almost died, because of the amount of miasma she inhaled. She might be able to hear me." She said turning toward me. "Hello? Hope can you hear me? Say or do something if you can."

_Kagome I can hear you. I can try to move._ I thought to myself and tried to get up but all I managed to do was make my finger twitch.

Kagome gasped with excitement. She got to her feet and hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood with a surprised expression and hugged her back. "She moved!" said Kagome. She let go of him and ran toward me. She stood over me waiting patiently for me to move again. I carefully tried to sit up again and it, to my surprise, worked. I sat up slowly on the pillow behind me. Kagome was thrilled. She cautiously hugged me noticing that I was in pain. I felt a sharp throbbing in my side and looked at my left hip. Blood started to run through the fabric of my white shirt. I looked at Kagome and noticed the worry in her eyes. She called Inuyasha to help. My vision became blurry as I slowly slunk back down onto the floor. I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Dream

_I stood in a meadow that was swarming with beautiful orchids basking in the morning sun. The water droplets on the leaves appear to be crystals as the suns rays of light flash down onto their soft petals. It must have rained I thought as I started to walk through the flowers of brilliant orange, bright pink, and a scattered collection of apple red. Was I dead? I though to myself as I walked down the hill that was consumed with flowers. As I was strolling through the flowers I noticed I was dressed in a white kimono with gorgeous pink flowers and a dazzling red stripe through the middle of the elegant dress. Once I was at the bottom of the hill I turned to see the flowers once more. I sighed. _

_ I turned back around and drifted in the direction of a village in the distance I thought looked familiar. I slowly wandered towards it still trying to think where I was. Once I was at the entrance of it I looked within and saw there was no one there that I could see. The streets looked abandoned. "Where the hell am I?" I thought out loud. I slowly walked through the paths of the village with caution. I heard a twig snap and quickly turned around. There was nothing there. I looked around then when I turned around Naraku was standing right in front of me._

"_Hello Hope." He said calmly. I felt as though his eyes were peering into my very soul. I felt trapped by the stare he gave me._

"_Get away from me you filth!" I shouted and to my surprise I was able to escape the impenetrable stare and ran out of the village. I darted for the forest near by. I tripped on a tree root that was jutting out of the ground and turned around to see if he was gone, but he was speeding towards me. I swiftly got up and ran for my life, but I was not fast enough. Naraku rapidly cut in front of me and pinned me to a near by tree. I was helpless._

"_You can't get away form me you weak, pathetic human." He said, but as he raised his free hand with a sword in it I screamed._

"Nnnoooooo!" I screamed. I sat up quickly to notice I was back in the hut at the village we were all staying at. "It was just a dream." I sighed in relief. I noticed I was cover in a thin coat of sweat and a bandage at my waist. I heard the door open and turned around to see who it could be. It was Kagome.

"Oh my gosh! Hope!" she cried as she ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I was a little surprised, but I hugged her back.

"Hey Kagome." I wheezed. "How long was I out?"

"About 3 weeks. We were getting worried. Hey there is a spring not to far from here. You could go there to cool off. What do you say?" she asked. I shivered and realized I was cold.

"Sure." I said smiling at her. She smiled back and she walked me to the main room.

"I just want to tell everyone you're alright ok?" she said as she slid the door open. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango smiled when I walked into the room. Kirara meowed with satisfaction, but where was Inuyasha? I locked that thought in the back of my head to think about that later. I smiled back at everyone in return of their warm smiles. We talked for a while about what's been going on around the village while I was asleep. They said a demon has been terrorizing the people in the village. They described the demon as an ugly, foul smelling creature that resembled a tree. It was strange to think of a tree attacking people, but the describing of the creature went on further. It had five red eyes, a mouth full of jagged, sharp teeth and it can stretch its limbs far out to attack the people with its knife-like claws. They also said it had a spider mark on its back. Which symbolized that thing was from Naraku's flesh. We were talking we heard a loud roar a little while away. Then there was a loud crash and the sound of screaming villagers.

**Hi people! Sorry that this one isn't that long. Please review!!! It'll make me happy ha-ha! :D**

**-BugBite14**


End file.
